oneshot: EL SILENCIO DE TUS PALABRAS
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Pov Shuuichi. "Las sensaciones me envuelven y lo temores de siempre me invaden. No sé por qué sigo teniendo miedo a que algún día de estos te canses de mí. ¿Tan poco creo que te hago falta?"


Fics basado en la serie:

**Gravitation**.

**El silencio de tus palabras.**

por DarkCryonic

Las sensaciones me envuelven y lo temores de siempre me invaden. No sé por qué sigo teniendo miedo a que algún día de estos te canses de mí. ¿Tan poco creo que te hago falta? Pero a veces la inmadurez propia de mi edad me hace desconfiar. Y no es que no te ame, más bien el temor es que tú no me ames a mí.

No podría soportar que no estés conmigo cuando siempre lo he querido... Quizás desde el primer momento en que te vi, en el parque en medio de la noche, en la cual mi tonta canción salió volando para caer junto a ti. Creo que fue el destino el que nos unió. Pero tú, a veces, pareces no creerlo y eso me lastima.

Te centras en tu silencio y tras tus ojos fríos y muchas veces lejanos. Sé que de alguna forma tratas de demostrarme que me quieres, pero parece no ser verdad. ¿Qué te cuesta decirme simplemente " **_te amo_**"? O es qué no me quieres, tanto como yo a ti.

Hoy como siempre vuelvo de estar con los chicos trabajando para nuestro nuevo disco y quiero que por primera vez no sea yo quien te salte encima para saludarte. Quisiera que fueras tú quien me abrazara con fuerza, como temiendo perderme. Por favor... que te cuesta...

Que tonto soy, como si pudieras escucharme. Saco la llave del que ahora es nuestro departamento, ya que así me lo diste a entender cuando me pasaste la llave. Pero a veces creo que la casa de mis padres sigue siendo mi verdadero hogar. Pensamiento que olvido sólo cuando me besas y me dices que me veo tierno. Eres tan impredecible para mí. Me gustaría que existiera un libro para entenderte, quizás así no cometería tantos errores. Perdóname por ser tan estúpido, perdóname por ser yo...

Entro al departamento, son las 9 de la noche y como siempre el silencio llena el lugar. Por primera vez no grito como siempre que he llegado... Para qué, de todas formas debes ya saberlo y quizás ni te importe, ya que estás como siempre en tu estudio junto a tu amada computadora personal escribiendo sobre romances que yo nunca viviré.

Camino hacia la cocina y me preparo algo de té. Me siento a esperar que se caliente el agua. Miro a través de los ventanales el brillos lejanos de la ciudad. Todo parece ser un hermoso sueño de luces, en el cual no estoy incluido.

Tristemente sonrío. Me siento miserable y estúpido. No sé que se siente peor...

Vuelvo a la cocina y me sirvo el té. Camino hacia la estancia nuevamente y enciendo la televisión y pongo uno de mis acostumbrados videos de NG. Quizás la música me ayude a sentirme menos miserable. Suspiro fuertemente y me concentro en las imágenes y de paso, recuerdo pequeños episodios de nuestra vida juntos, si es que tengo el derecho a llamarla así.

El día que nos encontramos en el parque; la vez que me cruce en medio de la pista para detenerte; la primera noche juntos; las veces que me fuiste a ver a los recitales, después de decir que no lo harías; cuando me abandonaste la primera vez para casarte con tu prometida; la vez que me contaste sobre tu infancia; cuando huiste nuevamente esta vez a New York... Sí que he tenido que hacer cosas para convencerte de que estés a mi lado... y quizás son esas cosas las que te obligan a estar conmigo... quizás sólo estás obligado a estarlo...

Inconscientemente llevo la vista al suelo, la música... esta vez no tiene la fuerza para consolarme. Soy un baka, y aún me niego a comprenderlo. Debería tomar mis cosas y largarme. Tengo el suficiente dinero como para vivir solo en un buen lugar.

El sonido de la puerta de calle me hace voltear. Así que no estabas y yo pensando de que sí. Si que soy un tonto. De todas formas, cual sería la diferencia... ninguna... estés o no estés... no lo estás nunca para mí cuando yo quiero.

**-- ¿Baka?-- **Escucho que me llamas. Me río levemente, además soy el más baka de todos, así que a quien más podría referirse.

**-- Aquí, Yuki.--** Digo sin levantarme o hacer otro movimiento. Me quedo como siempre frente a la televisión tratando de colocar cara de concentrado, aunque todos mis sentidos estén puestos sobre ti.

Escucho que tus pasos se acercan. Caminas lentamente, nunca te has apurado por mí, por qué hoy habría sido diferente... Vuelvo a sonreír tristemente.

Te siente a mi lado. Puedo notar que tus ojos me ven, pero no dices nada. ¿quizás esperas que salte sobre ti? Pues hoy no lo haré. Estoy cansado de ser siempre yo el que lo haga. Sé que sería pedir demasiado para tu personalidad de cubito de hielo, pero no dejarías de ser Eiri por sólo intentarlo una vez o no?

Sigo callado viendo mi vídeo, que ya me lo sé de memoria de tanto verlo... De pronto siento que te acercas un poco más. Río internamente, sé lo que quieres... siempre quieres una sola cosa de mí, pero hoy no quiero dártela. Llámalo: venganza. Sí, venganza por las miles de veces en que he querido estar contigo y tú me apartas.

Pareces estar inquieto, quizás te preguntas por qué aún no salto sobre ti? jajajaa... Notó que te inclinas hacia mí y pones tu suave mano en mi frente. Tu piel se siente bien. Pero no estoy enfermo, aunque puede que sí... Quizás enfermo del alma y del corazón.

**-- Lastima... --** Murmuras.

Interesado volteo hacia ti. Quitas tu mano de mi frente y apoyas tu espalda en el respaldo del sofá. Observo tus ojos y noto que están igual que siempre.

**-- ¿Lastima qué**?-- Pregunto. Quizás no deba hacerlo, puede que sea uno de tus miles de trampas para cazarme.

**-- Que estés deprimido.—**Dices, metiendo tu mano a tu saco. Volteo pensando que vas a sacar tus cigarrillos como siempre, pero no escucho el encendedor ni huelo el típico olor a tabaco. Vuelvo a mirarte y noto que tienes una cajita aterciopelada azul entre tus manos, la cual contemplas como meditando. Aunque podría jurar que es sólo para llamar mi atención. Y sí que lo has logrado. Me miras profundamente y te acercas nuevamente a mí. No me muevo. Besas suavemente mis labios, sin profundizar el contacto; mientras tus manos dejan entre las mías la cajita. Te miró extrañado.

**-- Ábrelo.--** Dices mientras sacas un cigarrillo de tu saco. Contemplo la cajita, y como si nada la abro. Mis ojos no parecen creer lo que ven.

Vuelvo a verte, y esta vez algo cambio en tu semblante. Sonríes. Yo hago lo mismo, pero hago la pregunta que me había llegado junto con la sorpresa entre mis manos.

**-- ¿Por qué?**

**-- Tiene que haber un motivo.-- **Me contestas, pero esa respuesta no es suficiente para mí, nunca lo es... Por favor, no me dejes así. Pareces entender mis palabras mentales al ver mis ojos**.-- Bueno, si hay un motivo... **-- Dices mirándome a los ojos.-- **Recuerdas que día es hoy, Shuuichi?-- **Me preguntas mirando el cielo raso, quizás para darme tiempo de entender las cosas que hay a mi alrededor. Apago el televisor y me dirijo al ventanal, con la cajita entre mis manos... Observo la calle y trato de recordar. Después de unos 5 minutos la imagen de la noche en que nos conocimos en el parque se quedó en mi retina con fuerza. Rápidamente me volteo a verte y estás mirándome con calma. Veo que no quieres enojarte conmigo el día de hoy. Quizás comprendiste que estoy más sensible de lo común.

**-- Hoy...**

**-- Sí.--** Dices poniéndote de pie y caminando hacia mí. No me muevo. Te espero junto a la ventana. Tomas la cadena de plata que hay dentro de la cajita aterciopelada y la pones en mi cuello con delicadeza. Tus suaves dedos rozan levemente la piel de mi cuello. No puedo evitar aferrar una de mis manos a tu camisa y acercarte a mí. Pareces entender mi necesidad de tenerte cerca. Así que me abrazas con firmeza pero no demasiado fuerte. Pareces más delicado conmigo de lo acostumbrado. Quizás notaste mi fragilidad del día de hoy.

Me quedo quieto, esperando. Siempre espero lo mismo.

**-- Aishiteru, baka.-- **Dice a mi oído. Sonrío. Sé que no podré cambiarte, pero una leve palabra tuya puede volverme a la vida.

**-- No te compre nada.--** Digo de pronto.

**-- Eso no importa. Me basta con que estés conmigo.-- **Murmuras si dejar de abrazarme.

Nos quedamos allí por mucho tiempo... o quizás no demasiado. Pero para mí fue la eternidad en el cielo. La luz de la luna a través de la ventana. Y el latido del corazón de la persona a quien más amaba en el mundo, justo en mi oído, cantándome las canciones de su alma.

Quizás mis temores nunca me dejen, pero de algo estoy seguro, de que mientras me dejes estar a tu lado, seguiré respirando.

**Fin.**

**Saludos**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile 2006.**


End file.
